Release policy
In February 2013, Banana Music Group enforced new policy changes effecting the size of the releases of their artists. Types of albums *'Extended play '– containing between 3 and 6 songs, usually not referred to as an album, may be used to promote a future full album *'Album' – containing between 7 and 17 songs; most popular type, sometimes referred to as a "full album" or "studio album" *'Compilation album '– containing between 18 and 25 songs, sometimes referred to as a "collection album" *'Set '– containing 26+ songs, sometimes referred to as a "boxed set" or a "digital set" *'Complete collection '– containing at least 3 albums from an artist's back catalogue, usually around 30 to 50 songs Types of singles *'Single' – containing between 1 and 2 songs, with the second song being either a B-side or another version of the song on the A-side. Must be released for digital download in order to be considered a single. Sometimes referred to as an "official single", a "download single", or a "digital single" *'Extended single '– containing 3 songs that are all on the A-side. Sometimes used to promote a future extended play or full album. Usually only 1 song on an extended single will be sent to radio. *'Promotional single '– a song released to promote an extended play, album, or extended single. If a promotional single, the song is NOT released for download. Usually released for online streaming. Sometimes sent to radio. *'Radio-only single '– a song released to promote an extended play, album, or extended single. If a radio-only single, the song is NOT released for download or online streaming, Only sent to radio. Types of videos *'Official video' – a video comprising video and audio. Also referred to as a "music video" or "visualette". *'Lyric video' – a video showing the lyrics of a song. *'Audio video '– a video comprising the cover art and audio of a song. Usually states "Official Audio" in parentheses in the video's title. Promotional deals Banana Music Publishing, a publishing corporation that is owned and operated by Banana Music Group, is the de facto publishing company for Banana Music artists. Banana Music Publishing allows its artists to release a maximum of 9 singles every calendar year, a minimum of 3 singles from each respective project, and allows its artists to release an album or extended play a minimum of five months following their previous album/extended play. Banana's publishing contracts come in 2 and 3 year deals. Blue Publishing, a private publishing corporation that has been affiliated with Banana Music Group since June 2013, allows its artists to release an album or extended play a minimum of ten months following their previous album/extended play. Blue Publishing allows it artists to release a maximum of 7 and minimum of 1 singles from each respective project. Blue's publishing contracts come in 1, 2, 3, 5, and 10 year deals. Penguin Party Publishers, a private publishing corporation that has been affiliated with Banana Music Group since March 2012, allows its artists to release an album or extended play a minimum of one year following their previous album/extended play. Katalyst Publishers require that their artists release a minimum of 4 singles from each respective project. Katalyst also requires their artists to hold at least one live show every calendar year. Katalyst's publishing contracts come in 3 and 4 year deals. Breeze Publishing, a private publishing corporation that has been afilliated with Banana Music Group since September 2013, allows its artists to release a minimum of 0 singles and a maximum of 12 singles from each respective project. Breeze allows its artists to release their albums a minimum of three months after their previous album/extended play. Breeze's publishing contracts come in 4, 8 and 16 month and 3 year deals.